A Voltron Christmas Miracle
by Aryea
Summary: despite Keith's reluctance Allura decides to have a holiday celebration for her friends. Will the magic of Christmas reach our battle weary Voltron Force and finally allow Keith to feel at Peace?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick story for the Holidays. Song lyrics are by Chris De Burge._

* * *

><p>Allura entered the maintenance bay and spotted Blue Lion taking up most of the space between the criss crossing catwalks. Curious as to the reason why Blue was there, and pushing back the twinge of sadness that always came when she thought of never piloting the beast again, she took the lift down to the lower levels to find Pidge.<p>

She heard the music before she reached the younger pilot's workshop and music room and paused at the lovely sound coming from it. A soft, sweet voice was singing.

_**A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar,  
>'Twas light years of time since his mission did start,<br>And over a village he halted his craft,  
>And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star...<br>**_

Unable to resist, she ignored the standard etiquette of leaving her friend to his personal time, and continued walking until she was just outside of the room.

_**He followed a light and came down to a shed,  
>Where a mother and child were lying there on a bed,<br>A bright light of silver shone round his head,  
>And he had the face of an angel, and they were afraid...<strong>_

Then the stranger spoke, he said "Do not fear,  
>I come from a planet a long way from here,<br>And I bring a message for mankind to hear,"  
>And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air...<p>

A second voice joined the first, of a slightly higher pitch and mixing in a beautiful harmony as she peered in through the small rounded window.

_**And it went La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La La... La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child...**_

_**La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La La... La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La la laaaaaa...  
><strong>_

She saw Pidge seated at his synthesizer as his fingers lovingly stroked the keys, allowing for a much more sedate and classical sound to emerge, then was stunned when he continued to play, but stopped singing. A form moved forward into her view and continued the verse in the first soft voice she had heard earlier. Keith!  
><em><strong><br>This lovely music went trembling through the ground,  
>And many were wakened on hearing that sound,<br>And travellers on the road, the village they found,  
>By the light of that ship in the sky, which shone all round...<strong>_

Why hadn't Keith ever told her that he could sing? She didn't recognize the song, so it was probably an Earth tune, but the lyrics and melody were absolutely inspiring.

_**And just before dawn at the paling of the sky,  
>The stranger returned and said "Now I must fly,<br>When two thousand years of your time has gone by,  
>This song will begin once again, to a baby's cry..."<strong>_

She remembered hearing another song that had a similar refrain that she'd heard Lance singing around the same time a few years, but that song had been more upbeat. Wasn't there was something Lance and Keith liked to celebrate this time of year.

_**And it went La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La La... La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child...**_

_**La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La La... La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La la laaaaaa...**__  
><em>

Gods, yes! Christmas! She had completely forgotten about the Earth holiday. It had been so many years since they had celebrated it, not since before Keith had gone into hiding due to wade's scheme to destroy Volton. Then they had been so busy with Lotor and Wade that even the idea of it had gotten lost on the shuffled.

While it had three months since the defeat of Lotor, she and Keith had still been insanely busy; she as Queen and he as the Captain of her royal guard and once again the leader of Voltron; having to take back the responsibility of Black Lion from Daniel.

_**And it went La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La La... La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child...**_

_**La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La La... La La La La La La La La La La**_

_**La la laaaaaa...**__  
><em>

She opened the door, stepped in and clapped her hands. "That was wonderful! You should sing it for the party!"

Pidge grinned but Keith, embarrassed, ducked his head and frowned. "What party?"

"The Christmas party, of course!"

"We're having a Christmas party?" Pidge asked enthused.

"Of course! Don't you think it's time?" She felt the flush of guilt that she actually had forgotten. "I've just come to get your opinion on the menu."

"We don't have time for a party, Allura."

"Hey!" Pidge scowled at Keith, disappointed. "Why not?"

"We all have a lot to do, but no one is as busy as the Queen." Keith gave Pidge a pointed look that told him it was no longer Allura's responsibilities to worry about their traditions. "Besides, we haven't had one in years..."

"It's true we have been preoccupied in the past couple of years, Keith, but that's all the more reason to have one now that we are at Peace once again." She moved over, took his hands in both of hers and looked up at him. "After all, isn't Christmas a celebration of Peace and good will? What better time to celebrate than now?"

"Please, Cap?" Pidge pleaded, using the new nickname he had bestowed on Keith since his promotion. "It will be great! I have stock piles of Christmas music that I've mixed from several centuries and we can have a tree and a gift exchange and a Christmas cake and..."

"You don't even celebrate it," Keith reminded. "You'd never heard of it before Lance mentioned it..."

"It's true we don't have such celebrations on Balto, but ever since the first time you guys told me about it I've looked forward to it! We had such awesome Christmas parties in the past, Cap. It would be great to have another one."

"What's this, we're having a party?"

Everyone glanced towards the door as Lance entered.

"Nothing..." Keith began, but Allura took up the charge. "We can have a roasted bird dinner..."

"Turkey!" Pidge insisted. "All my research points to a turkey or duck for dinner."

"Right, a roasted turkey dinner..."

"There are no turkeys on Arus," Keith reminded with a sigh.

The first time they'd had a Christmas dinner on Arus, Hunk had the idea to use a blue winged creature that populated the south side of the planet. It was tough as shoe leather and tasted worse.

Lance immediately piped up. "We can invite Velene and have her grab some from home. "

"Great idea!" Allura smiled. "And we can fill it with crackers..."

"Stuffing." Pidge corrected. "Bread stuffing."

"What are we stuffing? Did I hear something about turkey? My grandma's dressing recipe is out of this world!"

Keith slapped his hand to his face; of course Hunk would appear at the mere mention of food. "Look, we're not having a party. Christmas is the day after tomorrow and we don't have enough time to..."

"I can make an awesome Christmas pudding," Lance offered, completely ignoring Keith.

"You know how to bake, Lance?"

"Yeah, was one of the things I learned in prison."

"I help the cooks make Christmas Cookies," Pidge promised. "Can we each invite a guest? I bet Chip would love to come?"

"Yes, of course, invite whoever you like," Allura laughed at Pidge's enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around Keith's neck. "And we can sing songs and snuggle by the fire and... kiss under the mistletoe."

"Mistletoe doesn't grow on Arus."

"Wait, what's mistletoe for again?" Pidge asked.

Lance clapped the smaller man on the shoulder. "You get to kiss any girl standing under it."

"R...really?" Pidge's eyes widened. "T...then we _have_ to get mistletoe! I...I can replicate it! If I have a picture I can make bushels of them"

"Bushel's, Keith!" Allura grinned. "Think off all we can do with bush..." She giggled as his palm slid over her mouth.

"Stop!" He insisted and pulled away from Allura's embrace, uncomfortable with the show of affection in front of his team. "There is not going to be a party. Allura is too busy with affairs of state and we still have to run maintenance on all the lions."

"Even the Queen needs a day off at Christmas, Keith," Lance reminded. "And the lions aren't going anywhere."

"They need to be in top condition in case..."

"Dude," Hunk scowled. "No one is going to attack us. We've beaten all the bad guys, remember?"

"You don't know that! We can't let our guard down..."

"Keith, your grandfather did an amazing job repairing Black's nexus, and he upgraded all the other lions too," Pidge reminded, kindly. "If there is a problem they'll be ready."

"We haven't been fully trained on the new modifications, yet..."

"Keith, stop." Allura insisted quietly and put her had to his cheek. "One day will not make that much of a difference. Everyone is ready for every eventually because you are their leader and you prepared them. We need this, everyone needs a little peace and happiness."

"It's Christmas, Keith," Lance agreed. "It's been awhile since we took time to appreciate it and each other."

Even Hunk managed to be profound. "What better way to appreciate the peace we've managed to find other than Christmas?"

Keith stared at them all, watching him expectantly, and finally admitted to the real reason he was not keen on the idea. "No one has come up with a cure for Daniel's Haggirum infection yet. Don't you think that should be more important that some party, or do you expect him to stay locked up in his room while we're all stuffing our faces and making merry? Daniel is still a member of Voltron, and it doesn't feel right that we should have a celebration without him.

Everyone lowered their heads, ashamed.

Keith stared at them, hated himself for dampening their spirits. "Sorry. That was harsh. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Keith, we all care about Daniel," Lance replied, sullenly.

"I know! I know you do and I'm sorry."

"There is no reason why Daniel can't come to the party," Allura assured and turned to Pidge. "Can you fix your Harggium detector to detect elevation levels? If we can fit Daniel with that sort of device we'll be able to monitor him out of medical bay."

"Should be pretty simple," Pidge replied. "I could have it by the end of the day."

"Good. Lance, have Doctor Gorma prepare a injection of Mirsthel for all team members, so that if there is an outburst we all have the power to sedate him."

Lance nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"He's just a kid, Allura," Keith protested.

"No, he's a member of our team and he deserves the chance to make that choice," she continued. "We'll explain everything to him and if he isn't comfortable with it then we will cancel the celebration."

Keith sighed. "Just...have the party. It's fine, we do need a break and it is...the perfect time to celebrate our recent peace."

Lance grinned, instantly putting the tension behind them. "I'll go call Velene."

Hunk nodded and followed. "I'll find my grandmother's recipe."

"I'll work on the music," Pidge glanced at Allura and Keith as he rose. "After I run maintenance on Blue."

Once they were alone, Keith allowed his arms to slide around Allura's waist. "You're getting awfully good at this negotiation thing, your Majesty."

"Only when I am truly inspired." She rose on her tip toes, her lips a breath away from his. "So, inspire me."

"You're nothing but trouble," he decided, even as he claimed her mouth.

When they parted she snuggled against him. "It will be fun," she promised. "You can sing that song for the party and..."

"I'm not singing at the party."

She pulled back and frowned. "Why not? You have a wonderful voice."

"No, Allura."

"Oh, but, Keith..."

"No."

She stepped back and lifted her head regally. "And if I make it an order from your Queen?"

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, in that case, I'll just have to tell Coran about the collection of dirty novels you get Pidge to download for you every month."

Allura flushed and gaped at him. "They are not...dirty! They're romantic!"

"I've glanced through some of them, Allura. What was that one...Fifty Shades of Grey? Trust me, they're soft core porn."

She glared at him, wavered and slid her arms around him. "You wouldn't really tell him, would you?" she asked in tiny voice.

"Only if you order me to sing in public."

She huffed and pouted, but did not release her hold on him. "Why are you so awful to me?"

"Survival instinct."

She slapped his chest, moaned when she only hurt her hand and slid into his embrace again. "Party popper."

Keith smiled and didn't bother to correct her. "Always." He kissed the top of her head. "Now stop pouting. You're a Queen, not a child."

She lifted her face, pursed her lips. "Kiss me."

He gave her a gentle peck.

"Keith!"

With an over exaggerated sigh he cupped her face between his hands. "You are so high maintenance." He covered her mouth with his and kissed her properly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whew! Got it in for Christmas Day! As I said, just a bit of holiday fluff. Hope everyone enjoys it and have a very happy Holiday!_

* * *

><p>Keith entered the main rec room and almost stumbled backwards from the excess of color and sound that exploded from the usually sedate grey and blue room. Shining silver bells and giant red and green balls hung from the ceiling. Some sort of green climbing plant, accented with tiny red and white flowers, crawled up the border of the walls and across the doorways and eves.<p>

The tables where they usually ate were decorated with green and white table cloths, and a red floral centerpiece wreath around a hologram of various Christmas scenes; a Victorian village, a Santa Clause and sleigh, and children building snowmen. The walls also had similar wreaths hanging upon them, and there seemed to be mistletoe, or holograms of it anyway, hanging overhead every few feet.

Pidge was directing two men to wedge an enormous tree into a corner; it was similar to a fir tree from Earth, only the branches weren't as full and of course, the tree itself was a deep purple.

"Hey, Cap." Pidge waved at him, gave a final set of instructions to the men then wandered over to the leader of Voltron. "It's not done yet, but I think it's a good start. What do you think?"

"I think it looks like Christmas exploded."

Pidge grinned. "Excellent, just the look I was going for."

Keith pointed at all the mistletoe. "Aren't you being a little over enthusiastic with this stuff? You know it's supposed to only be over doorways."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"So you _want_ to get molested?"

"A guy can hope."

Keith opened his mouth to make a witty retort and felt an arm drop around his shoulders and cool lips press against his cheek. Startled, he looked to his left, and then immediately shoved Lance away. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lance grinned and pointed above Keith's head. "You're standing under the mistletoe."

Keith glared at him, then at Pidge who was trying, very unsuccessfully, not to smile. "Not funny."

"It was a little funny," Lance decided, looking at Pidge for his opinion and the younger pilot lifted his hands and shook his head.

"No comment."

"Place looks great, Pidge!" Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled around, then spotted a tree. "Purple, huh? Well, that's okay." He turned back to the other two men. "What are we gonna use for decorations?"

"I have Larmina and Daniel out on a scavenger hunt for any kind of ornaments they can find. They seemed pretty excited about it."

"How is Daniel doing?"

Pidge shrugged. "He agreed to the device and seemed relieved to have something to do. Larmina has a sedative with her, if his infection acts up, and I told them they had to stay inside the castle so I can monitor." Pidge's Volcom was tied into the castle's security cameras so he would know where they were in an instant.

"Those two, on a scavenger hunt?" Lance commented. "I hope you locked your rooms, Pidge."

Pidge started to smile, then his eyes widened. "Uh...no." When Lance lifted an eyebrow, Pidge paled. "I...I'll be back!" He hurried out and almost ran over Coran who was entering. "Sorry!"

"Hey Coran," Lance greeted as the older man stopped beside them. "Are you going to join us for Christmas?"

"I would not miss it. I find such traditions fascinating to observe." He paused as Lance leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. His bushy eyebrows rose. "Oh really? Well, if it is a tradition." Coran stepped forward clapped his hands on Keith's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Captain."

Keith stumbled back and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Coran!" He glared at Lance who was slapping his knee, laughing. "You bastard. I swear to God..."

"Hey, Keith!" Hunk greeted as he clapped Keith on the back from behind, causing Keith to spin around and lift his hands in defence.

"You kiss me and I'll deck you!"

Hunk blinked, then flushed. "Uh...jeeze, man. I don't really like you that way...but, I thought you liked Allura?"

This made Lance laugh even harder and caused poor Coran to lift an eyebrow in bafflement.

"Sorry, sorry." Keith relaxed his stance and lifted his gaze upwards, moving backwards until he was no longer standing under any mistletoe. Lance's laughter was contagious and he found his own lips twitching until a small smile surfaced.

Lance dropped to his knees and clapped his hands together as if in prayer. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Uh what is?" Hunk asked, confused.

"Captain Keith Kogane is smiling!"

Keith kicked out at Lance with his boot and knocked the laughing Red Lion pilot flat on his posterior. "Are you drunk?" he demanded, even as he held out a hand to help his friend up.

"Ha, no, just..."

"Help!" I high pitched voice came sharply through each of their Volcoms. "Somebody, anybody! Help!"

Keith was already running out of the room and down the hall as he answered, the others close behind. "Larmina! Where are you? Is it Daniel?"

"No! It's worse. We're in the kitchens...er...make that the North West corridor...oh man they're everywhere! No, Daniel, don't...aw crap!"

"Larmina!"

The four men hurried to the nearest elevator and met Allura, Pidge and Vince there.

"What's happened?" Allura demanded as they all stepped into the lift and took it to the lower levels. "Are we under attack?"

"I don't know. She said it wasn't Daniel, but I can't think who it could be..." Keith stopped talking as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out into bedlam.

Turkeys, dozens and dozens of turkeys were running wild through the castle corridors, with cooks, servants and a few guards caught in between trying to catch them. The two cadets were smack in the middle of the hoard. Daniel had his arms full of a flapping, turkey who was trying to drag him across the floor as other turkeys hopped and scrambled over him. Larmina had managed to hog tie two turkeys to a post and was trying to rope another.

"W...what in the world?" Allura managed and was suddenly yanked back against the wall by Keith to avoid a flying cook who was screaming as he landed a flying tackle on one of the fluttering birds. The cook managed to pin the bird and looked up at his Queen.

"Mr. M...Mansat said you requested these...these things, your Majesty for a holiday dinner?"

"Well, yes...I asked him to find us some since Velene could not attend and..."

Keith and Lance gaped at her.

"You told him to bring live turkeys?" they both demanded in shock.

"Yes, of course! I thought it might be nice to have them year round, to breed them and increase our selection of game, but I never expected them to be so...agile!"

Keith spotted Daniel tackling a bird just a few feet from an open causeway door. "Get that door closed, if they get outside we'll never catch them!"

Daniel released his bird and ran for the door, slapping his hand on the panel just as he was surrounded by more turkeys. "Aw, man! I'm gonna be seeing these things in my sleep!"

"Pidge, Hunk, get to your Lions and find us a net or a cage big enough to corral them," Keith ordered. "Lance and I will lead them towards the front."

The two pilots nodded and rushed off.

"Daniel, stay by the door and when I tell you open it!"

Daniel had hopped up onto a rafter to avoid getting pecked to death. "Got it!"

"Larmina, Vince use Larmina's line and run it across the hallway at the far back, fashion a net somehow to keep them from running back, and everyone else, clear out. Check all the doors and windows, make sure they're shut so the birds can't escape."

The cooks and servants hurried off as Larmina and Vince clamoured over and round squawking turkeys to begin fashioning their net.

"Keith, I'm so sorry!" Allura cried. "I didn't think..." She was startled when Keith flashed her a grin.

"We've got it covered, Allura."

"Hey," Lance cried as he headed after Keith. "It's tradition to catch your own bird, your Highness!"

Allura slowly smiled as she watched her team get to work.

Keith heard the door to his chambers chime just as he stepped out of the shower. He slid off the towel he had wrapped around his waist, pulled on a pair if briefs and his Volcom. Once he was back in his uniform, he called to the person to enter.

Allura stepped in. "Hi," she said, almost shyly.

"Hi." Keith retrieved the towel he'd tossed onto a chair and ran it over his wet hair. "What's up?"

"I...I wanted to apologize for the...the mistake with the turkeys. It never occurred to me that I could ask for them to be delivered...um...prepared."

He shrugged. "Not your fault. It was the thought that counts, right?" Even though he knew that the poor servants would probably still be picking feathers out of the lower level for weeks. "We dropped the majority several miles outside the village. There is a good grassland there so there should be plenty for them to eat."

"Thank you, Keith." She sighed and dropped into his chair. "I so wanted this to be a nice Christmas for you and all I've done is caused you more trouble. I am sorry."

He crouched beside her, took her hands in his. "Stop apologizing. The party was a good idea, and so what if we have live turkeys and a purple tree? Christmas is really about spending time with the people you care about." He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "You're here. The guys are here, Vince, Larmina and Daniel and Coran are all here. All of you are is what matters."

She smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "I think everyone mentioned decorating the tree tonight after supper, would you be willing to help us? I won't push."

"As long as Pidge takes down about three quarters of that mistletoe I will."

Allura smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Were you being accosted, you poor man?"

"You have no idea." He leaned in, kissed her, long and slow, enough that both of their hearts were beating much faster by the end of it.

"Keith?"

"Hmmm?"

Tomorrow morning everyone will open their gifts, that is the tradition, right?"

"Yep." He tapped her nose. "And you will just have to wait, missy. No early presents."

"Actually, I only have the one gift for you, but I would rather give it to you tonight, when we're alone. Is that okay?"

Keith grinned and slid his hand along her thigh. "Such a naughty Queen!"

She laughed and smacked his hand. "Yes, you'll get that too, but this is something...special."

"Sure, okay. But you didn't really have to get me anything."

"I think I did have to get you this. I'd planned for it as a...different sort of gift but things happened and well..." She shook her head. "Anyway, it seems perfect to give it to you for Christmas."

He nodded and rose. "Whatever you want, Allura."

She accepted his hand and stood then they headed out. He followed her down to the garage and then outside into the gardens.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She pulled him along, her hand firm in his, as she led him through the gardens, past the equipment buildings and finally to a smaller building back among the trees. The building was rectangular in shape, with a slanted, peaked roof and a wraparound porch and railing.

"What is this place?" Keith asked as the climbed the three steps to the door. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"I had it built." Allura pulled out an old fashioned key and handed it to him. "It's yours. Merry Christmas, Keith."

Keith scowled at her, puzzled, then took the key and inserted it into the door. The moment he opened it the lights came on and he stood on the threshold, stunned.

Inside was a large room, with polished wood floors, and paneled bamboo walls that held an assortment of ancient weapons; swords, staffs and nun- chucks, to name a few. In one corner of the room sat a pile of thick mats, in the other corner, three different training dummy's, one rubber, one wooden and one cloth. At the far end of the North wall, was an enclosed area and Keith immediately moved towards it. When he pulled the doors open, he found a traditional Japanese shrine for meditation and showing respect.

"Allura," he began, astounded at the detail, the thought that had gone into every single inch of the dojo. "I...I don't..."

"Velene told me that you ran your family's dojo back on Earth, but you had to give it up when you were called into space." Allura walked across the room and slid open the traditional panel doors to reveal a lovely garden, with a wooden walkway, a small pond of fish, and a bamboo water fountain. "She gave me a lot of detail, so I tried my best to replicate it for you."

Keith walked, dazed, to the open panel and stared out at the perfect little garden. It was exactly as his uncle's had been. Exactly as his dojo had been, perhaps the materials and colors were a little different but it felt the same. He hadn't thought about it in years, hadn't really had time to miss it; and yet upon opening that door all of the familiarity, the comfort, peace and stability he had always found in his uncle's dojo came flooding back; hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Allura watched him nervously, looking for some sort of reaction as to whether her idea had been a good or a bad one, but Keith just silently continued to stare. "I...I... This...this was actually going to be your wedding present, but then you had to take back Black and...well..."

She didn't want to think about her disappointment of postponing their wedding, or how worried they all were about Daniel. This was supposed to be about her and Keith. She knew he was overwhelmed with the idea of being King one day, and she could not fault him for it. He needed something that was his own, so that he would not feel suffocated or swallowed up by the duties of her realm. She thought this would be the perfect way, but Keith had still not spoken and she was beginning to doubt her decision.

"Perhaps you could include martial arts as part of the training for the new guards, and I know several other people that would enjoy learning it. Larmina knows quite a bit, but I am sure she'd want to learn even more..." She paused, waited, then continued. "You're perfectly right, you know. We are at peace now, but you never know when something else might happen and that peace will be broken. I think my people should learn how to defend themselves on a one to one basis as well."

She bit her lip. Why wasn't he saying anything? Had she somehow offended him? Brought back horrible memories of his childhood or something? What was he thinking?

"What...do you think, Keith?"

Finally he turned to her and his eyes were shining with love and wonderment. "I'm thinking I am the luckiest guy in the universe." He stepped to her, took her in his arms and gazed into her eyes. "Allura, this...you did all this for...I can't begin to say..." He pulled in, held her close and breathed in her scent, because words failed him. "Thank you. It...it is the greatest...you are the greatest...thank you."

She understood him, truly understood him, to the point that she had seen something that was missing in him, even before he could become aware of it himself. She was his match, his soul mate in every way possible.

"Oh, Keith!" She wrapped her arms around him, relieved. "I'm so glad you like it."

Like it, Keith thought. He was so far beyond liking his gift; so far beyond ever being able to repay such a thing to her. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was home, and that he was loved, well and truly loved, and the sensation was mind boggling.

"I love you," he murmured and captured her mouth before she could return the sentiment. What started out as a thank you kiss quickly turned passionate, and a moment later he was pulling her back inside the dojo and slowly lowered her to the floor.

"W...Keith, what are you doing?"

"Christening my gift."

Her eyes widened as his hands made their way up under her top. "Christening...What does that mean? I don't understand...Is that a Christmas tradition too?"

"It will be after today." He kissed her neck, her cheeks and her forehead, then held her gaze. "Merry Christmas, Allura."

She smiled, wrapped her arms closer around him, ready to give him all of herself. "Merry Christmas, Keith."

AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!


End file.
